Healing Rod
Healing Rod ( or ), also known as Heal Rod, is a recurring rod in the series. Much like the Healing Staff, it generally heals the target when attacking with it, or can cast the Heal spell when used as an item during battle. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Healing Rod provides 9 Attack, +3 Intelligence and Spirit, and casts Heal when used as an item during battle. It can be found at the Sylph's Home, and can be equipped by Rydia, Palom, Leonora, Harley, and Golbez. Final Fantasy VI Healing Rod restores HP to a target when attacked physically and heals undead targets, but ignores the target's Defense. It has an attack power of 200, the highest attack power for rods. This weapon is ignored by the Optimize option in the equipment menu. It can be found in the Esper Caves and Tzen, and can be equipped by Strago, Gogo, and Relm. It is affected by the Capture glitch and the Healing Rod Targeting Bug. Final Fantasy IX Healing Rod can be bought for 1,770 gil at Alexandria, Treno, Lindblum, the Oeilvert Mogshop, and the Desert Palace Mogshop, or found at the Iifa Tree. It has an Attack power of 23, and teaches the abilities Healer, Cura, and Life, and when attacking with it will heal that target. It can only be equipped by Dagger. Dagger's Bring Arts figure comes with a Healing Rod. Final Fantasy XII }} Healing Rod has an Attack power of 13, as well as +2 Magick Power and +12 MP. Upon attacking with it, there is a chance of inflicting the Regen status on the target, plus it ignores the target's Evasion (however, the wielder can still miss due to bad accuracy, such as when blind). It requires the Rods 2 License for 25 LP. It can be bought for 3,000 gil in Jahara, Nalbina Fortress, Mt Bur-Omisace, and Rabanastre. Rods are among the slower weapons with 2.72s charge and 1.2s action time. In the ''Zodiac versions, it now provides 7 Attack, 6 Evade, +2 Magick Power, 33 combo rate, has a 100% chance of granting Regen on a target, and requires the Rods 2 license for 30 LP. It can be bought in Rabanastre, Nam-Yensa Sandsea, Tomb of Raithwall, Jahara, Balfonheim Port for 2,590 gil, found as a treasure in Ogir-Yensa Sandsea (East Junction), or poached from Wild Onion (3% chance). It can be equipped by the White Mage who has the Rods 2 license equipped for 30 LP. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Healing Rod is a level 17 rod that provides +97 HP, +12 Attack, and +1 Defense. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 3,700 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Healing Rod is a level 1 rod that provides +158 HP, -36 Bravery, +13 Attack, and +2 Defense. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 4,090 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Heal Rod appears as a 2-handed rod within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 13 Weapon Atk, 9 Durability, +10% MAX HP, +2 Magic Atk, +4 Magic Def, and -1 Speed. Only Clair Andrews can equip this weapon. Gallery FF4-StardustRod.png|Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FF4PSP Weapon Stardust Rod.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). Flame Rod - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). HealingRod.png|''Final Fantasy IX. Zidane and Garnet Final Fantasy IX Bring Arts.jpg|''Final Fantasy IX Bring Arts figure. HealingRod-ffxii.png|''Final Fantasy XII. DFFOO Healing Rod (IX).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Healing Rod FFIII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFRK Healing Rod FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Healing Rod FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Healing Rod FFVII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVII. FFRK Healing Rod FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFRK Healing Rod FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. Category:Rods